Secret Agent
by iluvfruitsbasket
Summary: Ok who the hell was that? A burglar? In this story you have a mysterious tohru and a creeped out Kyo a pervety Shigure (him being normal really, sorry Shigure) and a normal Yuki! You probably get what the story is from the title. Sounds griping doesnt it! (sarcasm)Anyway R&R xxx
1. A burglar seriously

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! *BURST INTO TEARS***

**HERE WE GO THIS IS A DIFFERENT TYPE OF STORY, I DONT THINK ANYONE HAS WRITEN ONE LIKE THIS BEFORE! SO HERE WE GO...**

"I am going to bed now, got a busy day tomorrow." Tohru told the three male Sohmas two of them which were sitting around the kotatsu and Kyo sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Oh ok, sweet dreams my most beautiful flower." Shigure announced, and if looks could kill Shigure would most certainly be dead; after the pure death glare, Yuki and Kyo gave him.

"Oh, ok night." Tohru said almost in a confused manner and then walked up the stairs

"Night Miss Honda."

"Yeah, um night." Kyo muttered and Tohru turned around at the top of the stairs and smiled down at him before completely disappearing down the corridor. Yuki and Shigure raised their eyebrows at him.

"What you lookin' at ya damn rat and stupid mutt? Grrr I'm gonna go on the roof." Kyo said wearily and turned the TV off and followed Tohru up the stairs.

"Hmmm." Shigure dramatically stroked his chin and look up into the sky.

"What you thinking about in that pervert mind of yours?" Yuki suspiciously asked as he turned his to his cousin

"Kyo has been acting very differently around Tohru recently... he is actually being... polite and helpful." He turned his head back to Yuki

"Yes I have noticed that too and, Miss Honda she has been very tiered recently and going to bed very early so it doesn't really make sense that she is still so tiered." Yuki stated

"Yeah, I know maybe she isn't sleeping well, maybe I should go and check." Shigure mischievously smiled

"Over my dead body you perv!" Yuki punched Shigure, which sent him flying in to one of the sliding doors, and Yuki walked up the stairs and left Shigure feeling incredibly sorry for himself.

"Ahh well, better go to bed early so I can visit Ayame in the morning!" Shigure talked to himself and skipped to his room, well more rubbish tip than room but that will do.

On the roof now 1:30 am

_Ahh damn, I dint think it was this late, well I suppose I have been sitting here awhile..._

Suddenly he heard the front door quietly close and footsteps coming down the steps on the porch, and then a petite caped figure emerged and walked down the path in the woods.

"What the hell?" Kyo whispered to himself as he tried to see the face of the mysterious person.

_Maybe its the damn dog, nah to small and pfft slim! MAYBE IT WAS A BURGLAR! HOPE TOHRU IS OK!_

Without toughly thinking through he jumped down making incredibly loud noises which woke the two other Sohmas up.

"What are you doing you stupid cat? You will wake Miss Honda up!" Yuki scolded but in a whisper

At the thought of waking Tohru up he stood completely still and silent.

"Um Yuki, what did you do to Kyo?" Shigure asked appearing out of nowhere and poked Kyo on the head

"What do you want?" Kyo angrily whispered to Shigure

"What are you doing up anyway are you stupid, stupid?" Yuki asked, Kyo suddenly remembered the reason why he was up.

"I was on the roof and someone left the house, I think it was a burglar!" Kyo shouted

"A burglar, seriously? Did you see this 'burglar' carry anything with them for example something they had taken?" Yuki asked Kyo in an 'are-you-serious tone'

"Err well no, anyway don't talk to me like I am a idiot!" Kyo shouted

"Awwww was Kyon Kyon scared does he need big cousin Shigure to give him a hug better?" Shigure pulled Kyo into a bear hug

"Get off of me you creep and don't call me Kyon Kyon !" Kyo screamed punching Shigure just where the sun don't shine.

"Shut up you idiots you will wake Miss Honda up... actually with all this noise you would of thought she would be awake, you know how she is. Hope she isn't sick." Yuki added

"Let's go check on her." Shigure got up from the floor.

"No you don't you perv." Kyo pushed the dog back to the floor

"Why does everyone call me a perv?" Shigure pouted and stood back up and followed the two teens.

They opened the door to find something they did not expect, it was...

**MWHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT AND I APPOLOGISE IN A RITSU MANNER BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY CLICKING THAT 'REVEIW' BUTTON DOWN THE BOTTOM THERE! YEP THAT ONE! NOW CLICK AND LEAVE A REVEIW FLAME OR NOT, ANY REVEIW I WILL CONSIDER! THANK YOU XXX**

**iluvfruitsbasket **


	2. That was close

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR INFACT, ANYTHING! ANYWAY DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE SITTING HERE AND WRITING THIS IF I OWNED FRUITS BASKET? **

**ANY LETS CRACK ON! HERE GOES...**

**FROM LAST CHAPTER...**

"Let's go check on her." Shigure got up from the floor.

"No you don't you perv." Kyo pushed the dog back to the floor

"Why does everyone call me a perv?" Shigure pouted and stood back up and followed the two teens.

They opened the door to find something they did not expect, it was...

**BACK TO THIS CHAPTER...**

... it was..._NOTHING_?!

"What the hell?" Kyo asked frustrated

"Well it looks like are sweet flower that lives in our humble home... is the burglar." Shigure said as he burst into laughter at the last part and rolled around on the floor.

"Maybe she has a man, one lucky man!" Shigure giggled still on the floor

Kyo, who was embarrassed and angry- thanks to Shigure- did what Kyo does best... hurt our poor dog. Conveniently for Kyo and defiantly not so for Shigure, the stairs were to their right, so there goes our poor defenceless Shigure.

"Owwww why is everyone always so mean to poor old moi!" Shigure whined as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head as he sat at the bottom of the stairs.

They all heard the bathroom door squeak open to reveal a wide awake Tohru Honda who was wearing a bathing suit.

"Umm, is everything all right?" Asked Tohru nervously as she saw the boys outside her door way.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kyo asked as he walked over to Tohru looking rather angry

"Umm, to the bathroom." Tohru answered as she avoided Kyo's glare

"Ok Miss Honda." Yuki added almost suspicious. Tohru walked past the boys.

"Good night." Tohru said as she slid her door shut. However she failed to noticed that she dropped something.

"Miss Honda you droppe..." Yuki picked the small card off the floor and read it.

"Hey stupid cat, look at this." Yuki whispered as he passed the card to Kyo

"Well this is just stupid, what the hell does Tohru want with an ID card?" Kyo asked well more of a thought aloud.

"I don't know, but it isn't anything to do with us." Yuki answered in a whisper

"Awwww man, I'm going back to bed." Kyo announced quietly as he moved towards his bedroom.

"Shigure you could at least put the heating on its freezing..." Yuki trailed off as he looked into the bathroom to see the window wide open

"What is it Yuki?" Shigure asked as he made his way up the stairs

"The window is open, I didn't open it." Yuki added

"Nether, that's weird. Oh well I need to get my beauty sleep." Shigure giggled and pranced off to his room. In addition, Yuki went to his.

With Tohru

_That was close, I do not know how long I will be able to keep this a secret, and I hate not being able to tell them, especially Kyo he has started to open up to me and I am keeping things from him. I think they are all starting to get suspicious as well. Well this is all for the best I suppose, if I was to tell them that would put them in risk._

_I had better get some sleep._

**WELL YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY SERIOUSLY CONFUSED BUT YOU WILL START TO UNDERSTAND AS THE STORY GOES ON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, FLAME OR NOT! THANK YOU FOR READING! XXX**


End file.
